


Never Again

by plasticmarshmallows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, I'm Going to Hell, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticmarshmallows/pseuds/plasticmarshmallows
Summary: How long had it been since he had seen those eyes?Too long.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thy_Undertaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Undertaker/gifts).



> yoooooo this is for one of my really good friends, Thy_Undertaker because...... well she said she wanted smut and I told her that I would give her smut..... despite that it's my first one going up on public lmao
> 
> And this was a bitch to write with one hand because my arm is still in a cast or brace, whatever you want to call it but I got it done and holy shit the ending it awful but it's the longest thing I've written that's going up online so I hope you all enjoy it!

“I’m going to fucking kill myself.” Levi says as his friends take hold of his arms and drag him to a party that he had denied to attend to a handful of times. He knows why they’re doing this, it’s all in good intention and that’s one thing that he hates most about his friends. Yet, at the same time he finds it endearing. 

“We all know that if you don’t go to this party, you’ll just stay in your apartment and study all night and mope in self loathing which—let’s be honest here—you’ve done enough of that.” He rolls his eyes at his friend because he knows she’s right. She’s never wrong. He just allows them to pull him along, knowing that trying to struggle will be futile and will end up in being slung over her shoulder to carry him that way. He absolutely hates when she does that. 

The music can be heard from down the street, it’s a bit concerning to Levi but he can’t complain in the moment. He only hopes that it’s music he can somewhat stand. Isabel is dancing already a little as they make their way down the sidewalk—they finally let him go since he was perfectly capable of walking on his own and they know he won’t try to escape from them. It’s happened before, hence being hauled of Hanji’s shoulder in order to get him to the place they wanted him. 

“The bass is fucking ridiculous,” Levi comments and Isabel just nods her head to the beat and he takes it for an answer to his statement. 

“That’s the best part of a party, love.” Hanji says, a grin coming to her face and she bumps Levi’s hip with her own and he scowls at her. “That and the drinks.” Well, that explained why they had practically shoved the food down Levi’s throat. He should have connected the dots; eating too much food and drinking enough water to fill a pool—they’re hoping to get him drunk. 

Levi didn’t  _ not  _ enjoy drinking, per se, it just wasn’t his favorite activity. Only when with the right people; the right people consisting of his closest friends in Erwin’s apartment as they played stupid card games and video games where they could be themselves and Levi didn’t have to worry about anyone putting a roofie in his drink. 

Been there, done that.

“Depends on the the host.” Isabel chimed in and Levi raised his eyebrows. “Different hosts supply different brands and whatnot. I’m really hoping that it’s Candice and Ken hosting. They have, like, the best assortment of drinks and usually they have a mixologist for those who like something with a little more… kick.” 

There were already red, solo cups littering the front lawn of the origin of where the party was. Levi almost wanted to laugh at the cliche of it. 

“Isn’t Ken gay?” Hanji asked as they walked up to the front door, Levi making faces at the surplus of couples making out with each other among other things. Levi knows why she asked that question;  _ “You really need to get laid, honey.” _

“I’m not getting laid.” Levi snaps, a bit harshly if he’s honest but he’s all about being harsh. “Maybe I’ll have a few drinks or find someone to grind with or something, watch everyone get shit faced but I’m definitely not going home with anyone.” It’s not that he didn’t want to, there was just one specific person that he would rather go home with. And that person wasn’t here anymore, causing him to lose all interest in everything and everyone. 

Isabel and Hanji exchanged looks, ones that Levi never really understood because of the depth the two girls had in their friendship. “We’ll see about that.” They both say at the same time and it causes Levi to roll his eyes and push past them. 

The music was much louder as he walked in, the blast of the warm air and bass making him stumble just a bit. Grumbling to himself, Levi decided that he did need at least one drink to help him make it through the night. He knows that he’s going to end up watching over Isabel and or Hanji so that they didn’t do anything stupid when getting shitfaced. Isabel was a bit of a lightweight compared to both Levi and Hanji and it was quite amusing at times whenever she got tipsy on the second shot whereas the rest of their friends were on their fifth or sixth. 

He’s thankful that the kitchen provides a safe space from the deafening music and sweaty bodies that filled every nook and cranny of the house. A sigh of relief leaves his mouth and he reaches up to rub at his temples and pinch the bridge of his nose before making his way over to the cooler and he grabs a cold beer. 

After a few minutes of rummaging, he finally decides on the one that he really wants—it doesn’t sound very great to him anyway but it was the better option—and he pops the cap. He remembers the last time he had come to a party like this. It was just as crazy and hectic, the music just as loud and deafening as it pumped through their bodies. 

As he sips on his drink, Levi makes his way through the house and takes note of the different activities that everyone participates in. There’s drinking games, people upstairs rolling joints and passing bongs around the circle—he doesn’t doubt that in one of the bathrooms are a few of the druggies shooting it up. 

Levi doesn’t go upstairs. 

There are couples making out—among other things—scattered in every corner and piece of furniture that’s available. He makes a face at the couples who he can hear smacking sounds from and it makes him want to separate them just to make it stop. But instead he sticks to his drink and wondering around. 

There’s a dance floor where most of the people are. There’s lots of grinding and dry humping and even more red solo cups that litter the floor. Levi really shouldn’t be surprised, but he is. You wouldn’t think that with horny, alcoholic college students, they’d want to keep their drinks in their hands but apparently not. 

Levi runs into some of his classmates, smiling awkwardly and waving at them as they pass him and some even clink drinks with him as they’re pulled to the dance floor by their girlfriends. It makes him feel bitter, seeing all the couples having the times of their lives with their significant lovers and he was walking around by himself, not even with friends. 

Isabel finally finds him at one point, she’s tipsy and she spins with a giggle. He isn’t fast enough to stop her from bumping into another person, their drink spilling all over them and dropping to the ground. His hand is gripping her arm so she can’t do anything else stupid. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” he finds himself apologizing immediately because he’s not in the mood to argue or get in a fight with anyone. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

That voice has Levi’s entire being freeze, heart stopping for a moment too long and suddenly he feels like he’s suffocating. He does the one thing his brain is yelling at him not to do and he looks up. Vibrant ocean green eyes stare at him and Levi swears that everything stops for a moment. 

How long had it been since he had seen those eyes?

Too long. 

Levi could feel his own eyes begin to sting and he jerked his eyes away and turned to Isabel who had been joined by a—thankfully—sober Hanji. Levi not-so-gracefully shoves Isabel in the direction of his other friend and immediately turns on his heel to the kitchen. Of course, his name is called after him but he doesn’t listen and pushes past anyone that’s in his way. He needs to get out before he actually breaks down. Grabbing another drink from the cooler, Levi makes his way outside and is relieved when he’s the only one out there. 

The cool air feels nice on his flushed cheeks and he paces back and forth, gripping the bottle in his hand and he has to stop to kick a chair nearby. He isn’t sure if it’s in frustration or anger or even both. His mind and chest are a mix of emotions and he doesn’t know what to feel in that moment. It was pathetic, how worked up he got just from a single glimpse of those beautiful eyes. 

Levi had been sure that he was going to go the rest of his college career without seeing him again, but, of course Levi had to be wrong.

“Fuck,” he says out tloud to himself, kicking the wall once again and he has to set down his drink before he drops it or throws it at the damn well. “Motherfucker.” Levi isn’t about to stop himself from cursing at nothing, hoping that if anyone was thinking about coming outside to get fresh air, it would change their mind and send them back inside. The last thing Levi needed at that moment was someone joining him during his pathetic tantrum. 

When Levi kicks the wall again is when he hears the glass door sliding open and then shut. He is well aware of the presence of another person and doesn’t bother with looking at them, hoping that his steaming silence will be enough to get the message across that he wanted to be alone. 

“Why now?” Levi asks himself, kicking the chair again and he runs a shaking hand through his hair. 

He isn’t expecting an answer and jumps when he gets one. “I have terrible timing.”

Levi whips his head around to see the dumb motherfucker who had caused him such distress. It caused his heart to ache and he didn’t know what to do in that moment. There were so many things that he could do, that he wanted to do— _ to say. _ Instead of saying anything, Levi stood there like the idiot that he was, mouth agape with the words that he wanted to say. Eren didn’t move and they stood there, staring at each other. Levi felt like crying if he was honest but he didn’t. 

“How long have you been back?” Levi asks, hugging his arms over his chest as he shuffles awkwardly. 

Eren is silent for a moment and he looks away. Levi takes the opportunity to examine the strong jawline, noticing that he hadn’t shaved in a few days because there’s stubble prominent on the older man’s jaw and Levi wants nothing more than to reach out and run his fingers over it. His fingers twitch at the thought and he balls them into fists, nails digging into his palms. Finally Eren answers with a quiet, “five months.” It’s obvious to Levi that it’s been a hard five months. Eren is an open book that Levi could never put down, never wanted to put down until it was dropped from his hands without warning. 

“I knew that you were going to be here,” Eren continues and Levi can’t look at him. “I wanted— _ needed—  _ to see you.”

“You were gone for two years, Eren.” Levi finally speaks and looks at him. Can feel his eyes glassing over from the tears quickly building up at the rims of his eyes and he can’t find himself to look away from the enticing eyes that pull him in. “Didn’t call, didn’t text, nothing. You just… you dropped me.” Levi’s voiced cracked, a strong indicator to the fact that he was so close to breaking. And he hated it. “You—you don’t have a right to just waltz back into my life after  _ two years  _ and say that you need to see me. I’ve needed you for twenty-four fucking months. I needed you when I needed someone and there was noone there and right when I’m starting to get back on top of things you and your stupidly perfect face spring right back up.”

A tear involuntarily runs down Levi’s face and he has to look away, bury his face in his hands so Eren doesn’t see his pathetic crying. Levi hates the way he melts into Eren’s chest when his strong, familiar arms are cautiously wrapping around him, causing a sob to leave Levi’s throat, and then another, another and he’s sobbing into Eren’s warm chest that he had missed for too long. He isn’t sure what Eren is saying to him, his sobs too loud in his own ears to hear Eren’s gentle voice until they’ve finally subsided after way too long and it’s just the sound of Levi’s shallow breathing and Eren’s coaxing. 

They stand there like that, Levi isn’t sure for how long and he doesn’t care. All that matters to him is his arms snaking themselves around Eren tightly to hold him closer. He takes in Eren’s scent; vanilla and peppermint. Levi had always found it strange for someone the size of Eren but he had always found it comforting and endearing. Levi was sure that Eren had started changing the way he smelled from a pine-earthy smell to the sweet, candy scent that Levi was smelling now. 

He loves both. 

Finally, they’re pulling away but Levi clings to him so that the hug doesn’t end and the proximity resumes. He looks up at that beautiful face and he sighs in content when one of Eren’s hands reaches up to brush over his cheek with a certain softness that reminded Levi that of a mother with their newborn baby as they admired the beauty they held in their arms. A silent claim that it was theirs. It made Levi smile. A real smile that Levi hadn’t had on his face for two years. 

“Give me a chance,” Eren breathes and Levi opens his eyes. He didn’t realize that they had fallen closed, assumed the moment Eren’s thumb brushed over his cheek was when it happened. He doesn’t say anything, knows that he doesn’t need to because Eren can read him as easily as Levi can read him and Eren answers his unasked question. “A chance to explain. To fix everything.”

Levi doesn’t need to hear anything else, knows that he shouldn’t let Eren back in but he can’t help it because this is the man who still holds Levi’s heart in his hands, still have Levi wrapped around his finger. Instead of giving a verbal answer, Levi pulls Eren down for a kiss. Eren doesn't complain, not that he has a right to and he kisses Levi back. 

It’s slow and loving, everything that Levi has been craving for two years and he doesn’t want it to end. But, unfortunately, air is a thing that exists and it causes them to finally pull away breathless. There’s that perfect smile that graces Eren’s lips and it makes Levi’s heart flutter like the first time Eren actually acknowledged him. He places a gently kiss on Levi’s nose and it makes a soft pink blush dust of his cheeks.

“Let’s go back to my place,” was all Levi needed to say and Eren was pulling out his phone to call a taxi. Grabbing Levi’s hand, he pulled the younger boy back inside. Somehow, they navigated through the large groups of students and Levi didn’t bother with telling Isabel or Hanji where he was going because he knows that they know as well. They saw Eren when Isabel spilled her drink.

Levi is surprised when he sees how fast the taxi reaches their destination and he gets in before Eren. The moment the door is closed, Levi is pulled into another kiss that causes a soft sound to escape the back of his throat. He’s not complaining though. He’s wanted this for two years and he’s finally getting it. The kiss is desperate, passionate, filled with so many mixed emotions and unanswered questions. Levi vaguely hears the cab driver say something about staining his seats and Eren just pulls Levi closer, hands traveling over his back to settle on his hips. Levi enjoys the contact, Eren’s fingers searing into his skin like fresh burn marks and he doesn’t care because it’s  _ Eren _ . 

They pull away when Levi’s apartment is reached and Eren hands the money to the driver, ignoring his arguments about it being too much. Levi takes Eren by the hand and leads the older man to his apartment, fumbling with his keys as Eren’s arms wrap around his waist and his lips trail over his shoulder in a feather light touch. It makes Levi shiver and he finally gets the door to unlock and they stumbled inside. 

Levi pulls away enough to drag them over to the couch and he gives Eren a light shove to give him the hint that he wants Eren to sit. When he does, Levi straddles his lap instantaneously, and his arms wrap around Eren’s neck. There’s a brief moment of silence between the two of them as they stare into each other’s eyes and Eren reaches up to gently run his hand through Levi’s hair, a loving look in his eyes. It was the one that always shushed Levi on nights when he would have a panic attack over the smallest of things, the look that told Levi without words how much he was loved and wanted and it made his heart melt every time. 

“I owe you an explanation.” Eren finally spoke while he pulls his hand away. “I… I shouldn’t have just left, given that we did have a clean breakup and everything. But it wasn’t fair to you.” Levi couldn’t say anything, could only watch Eren’s facial expressions and the emotions and thoughts that flickered through his emerald eyes. 

“I was sick.” The words were quiet and Levi had to strain to try and hear them as Eren faced away from him when he said it. Levi opened his mouth to say something, to ask what he meant but there was a sickening feeling that settled in his stomach that he knew what Eren meant. “It was getting progressively worse and I needed treatment that the hospital didn’t offer here.”

“W-what kind of sick?” Levi asked anyway, uncaring of the stutter in his words. 

Eren hesitated for a moment, his pearly white teeth chewing on his bottom lip nervously and Levi rubs his former lover’s arms gently, trying to comfort him. “You don’t have—”

“I had cancer.” Eren cuts Levi off with the three words he always dreaded to hear from anyone in his life that meant something to him. Eren sees the tears welling in Levi’s eyes and immediately reached up to hold his face softly, lips moving forward to kiss the corners of Levi’s eyes so the tears don’t slip. “I’m okay now, I promise.” Eren presses their foreheads together, hushing the younger boy in his lap until his sniffles subsided. 

“Y-you didn’t… why didn’t you t-tell me?” Levi stutters and he wrings his hands in his lap and leans into Eren’s touch. Finally he flicks his eyes up to Eren’s and Eren sighs. 

“I… I couldn’t. You were just starting college and things were going good and… no one knew. Only my parents. I had to move in with them and get treatment at the hospital my dad works at. They just… wanted to make sure I had everything that I needed. It took… a few surgeries and a lot of chemo but I’m here.” The smile on Eren’s face was a bit sad but most of it was relief. “I didn’t want to call you because I was getting worse and I knew you would know that there was something wrong. I still loved you nonetheless—still do.”

Levi feels his heart jump through a loop at the last sentence and he wants to cry yet again. He isn’t sure what he wants to say or do but his heart is working before his brain and he says the four words he’s wanted to say for two years; “I love you too.” 

A gentle smile breaks over Eren's face and he sighs in content. His eyes close and Levi wants to tell him to open them again so that he can stare into them longer, but Levi has a feeling that Eren doesn't plan on leaving anytime soon. And Levi won't let him if he does. When they kiss, it's like all strings snap. At first it was gentle, only to be replaced with roughness and neediness to be closer. Hands paw at clothing and Levi's shirt is the first to come off before Eren's. They toss them aside somewhere else, it doesn't matter to Levi at this point as he presses closer to the warm heat of Eren's chest. 

The kiss is all tongue and teeth but Levi can't pull away. His hands run down the familiar strong chest and over Eren's stomach and he can feel himself grinning when Eren lets out a gentle moan. He revels in it, nails habitually dragging softly over Eren's abdomen and chest and it makes the kiss more desperate. Eren moves his lips from Levi's to his jaw and then his neck, Levi giving him more access without a second thought and his hands grip at Eren's shoulders. He knows the man has a thing for nails; of course Levi knows that. Knows every kink Eren has because they've dived into each one. 

A wanton moan leaves Levi's lips as Eren begins to suck a hickey into his mouth and his mouth falls agape at the feeling of teeth scraping over skin. Levi is very much aware of the tent in his pants and he can feel Eren's too. It sends a wave of anticipation through him and he grinds his hips ever so slightly. He giggles at the way Eren hisses, loves the way his hips move without permission up into Levi's for more sweet friction and Levi lets another small moan escape. It dissolves into sloppy grinding and dry humping but neither man can bring himself to care while Eren continues his work on Levi's neck. 

Levi pulls away enough to pull Eren's shirt off and he takes a moment to admire the view. It had been two long years since he last saw the beautiful torso of his lover, since he got to feel Eren's muscles tense under his finger tips as they trailed over his stomach and Eren smiles at him. He can read Levi's thoughts. 

“I missed you too, love.” Eren's words are soft but they hit Levi with a punch. It had been so long since he had heard that little nickname that Eren had given him so long ago—along with many others. 

He reaches up and threads his fingers through Eren's hair and pulls him into a heated kiss. He's done his looking and now he needs more. He  _ needs _ Eren as much as Eren needed him. Eren doesn't complain and instead his hands settle on Levi's hips, the pads of his fingers gripping hard enough to leave bruises but if they aren't there now, they'll be put there later. 

The kiss is once again reduced to tongue and teeth and met with sloppy, needy grinding and Levi's breathing is reduced to pants. Eren's lips are back on his neck and his collarbone, tongue tracing over his skin every once and awhile until he finds that sweet spot that makes Levi moan in a needy way. While Eren works on forming a dark hickey on the conjunction of Levi's neck, his hands trail from Levi's hips to slowly over his ass and he gives it a fulfilling squeeze that causes Levi to whine, “ _ Daddy. _ ”

Levi didn't mean to let it slip, if he's honest, it was force of habit (yeah they were a bit kinky, big deal) but that doesn't mean it still didn't turn him into a blushing mess. He hides his face into Eren's shoulder but the man is smirking—Levi can feel it—and he kneads the flesh of Levi's perfect ass slowly with his fingers. It makes Levi whine again, subconsciously grinding down against Eren's crotch in search for something more.

His fingers bury themselves in Eren's brown locks and he gives a gentle tug. Eren picks up the pace of their grinding and his lips connect with Levi's shoulders while his hands now trail to Levi's thighs. Eren knows those are Levi's biggest weakness, that and being absolutely wrecked and dominated in the bedroom without second thought but for the time being, Eren shoots for running his nails lightly over Levi's thighs. It has the younger male whimper and squirm in Eren's lap and it turns him on even more. If that's possible. 

“Daddy,” Levi pants in Eren's ear but this time is totally intentional. If Eren had wanted nothing to do with the nickname the first time it slipped, he would have said something. And given by their continuous desperate and rough movements, Eren doesn't plan on stopping soon. Levi already sounds wrecked just by the little amount of contact and Eren snaps his hips upwards into Levi's. A loud moan erupts from his throat and he throws his head back at the sensation of their quickened hip rocking. Eren takes the opportunity to latch his lips to Levi's throat and shivers run down Levi's spine, tugging at his hair again. 

“Such a good boy.” Eren murmurs against his lover’s throat and softly grades his teeth over the Adam's apple there. “So perfect for Daddy.”

Levi tilts his head back down so their mouths are connected again and he laps his way into Eren's mouth which elicits a moan from the other man. 

“Where's the bedroom?” Eren asks and it sends a jolt of excitement through Levi's veins and he forces himself to pull away. The air between them is filled with hot breaths fanning their faces from their pants and Levi has to force himself to get off of Eren's lap and grab his hand. 

The moment the reach Levi's bedroom and the door is closed, Eren has him pushes up against the wall with his tongue back in Levi's mouth. He moans, fingers back to threading his fingers in Eren's hair and tugging harshly. But he knows it only turns Eren on even more; “ _ It shows me how desperate you are for me. _ ” Eren had said that to him once when explaining to a panicked Levi that it was fine to tug on his hair. The first time Levi did it, it was a gentle, hesitant tug and the longer the night went on, the harder Levi's tugs were until he gained a hiss in response which had caused him to pull away. 

A knee between his thighs and pressed against his erection is what rips Levi away from the flashback. Shamelessly, Levi grinds down against Eren's leg and tilts his head so that Eren can have as much access to as much skin as he desires. 

“Such a dirty little slut, humping Daddy's leg without permission.” Eren's words add fuel to the fire in Levi's belly and he shines yet again. “Looks like you need to be retrained, young man.” Levi nods feverently, the thought of being dominated and even potentially tied to the bed riling him up even more.

“Yes, Daddy. I'm a naughty boy. Train me. Please.” Levi is begging at this point and they've barely started. His hooded eyes flicker to Eren's. He can see the arousal and lust that cover his face and glass over his eyes and the next thing Levi knows, he's being picked up and walked over to the bed. He's pinned down with ease against the bed, hands held in place on either side of his head. 

Eren is straddling Levi, giving him teasing, ghostly kisses over his face and neck and shoulders. Levi’s shaking at this point, mostly in anticipation. He whimpers at Eren's touch, arches his back up into Eren and he feels rather than hears Eren’s chuckle, deep in his chest and it makes Levi's stomach do flips.

“Missed my baby boy.” Eren murmurs before kissing Levi gently, unbuckling Levi's belt and tosses it somewhere else. The kisses they share are soft, loving while Eren busies himself with removing Levis jeans and discards them mindlessly. Levi smiles at the man above him, linking his fingers with Eren's that keep his pinned. Eren gives them a gently squeeze but doesn't pull away. He ducks his head down after pulling on Levi's bottom lip with his teeth and he focuses on leaving kisses all over Levi's chest and his back arches again when Eren's tongue darts out to flick over one of Levi's nipples. 

“Still so sensitive.” Eren teases his nipples until Levi is reduced down to a panting and whining mess. He wants more— _ needs  _ more. He wants to ask but his mouth is dry from panting, struggling against Eren's strong hands and his grip tightens. Levi  _ mewls  _ when Eren pulls away, a pathetic sound telling Eren not to stop and to keep going. Eren knows this but moves away with a smirk. “Daddy has to tie you up so he can punish you.” Levi nods, his eyes had fallen closed at some point and only opens them when the bed shifts as Eren gets up from the bed. “Where are you toys baby?” 

Levi blushes at the fact that Eren already knows he has a box of toys and things stored somewhere in the room, Eren's smirk causing the blush to spread to the tips of his ears and down his neck. He swallows thickly, gesturing to his closet door. “Bottom drawers.” 

Eren nods, sliding the closet door open and stares at the old dresser. He smiles as he crouches, fingers tracing the indents and bumps in the wood. “You still have this thing?” He grins at Levi over his shoulder and Levi nods, watching Eren's every move. He takes in the every detail he can of the man's back, the dips and curves as his muscles flex while he crouched so close to the floor while he pulls the drawers out. His eyes instantly find an old, jagged scar on his lower left back and Levi wants to reach out and trace it. But that's for another time, later that night. 

“Well, well, well.” Eren speaks up and Levi's attention is snapped back to Eren standing up, a few different toys in his hands and Levi feels his dick twitch in excitement at the ones that Eren has picked. “You've got quite the collection, don't you? Definitely expanded since the last time I saw it.” 

“I needed some different things.” Levi said shyly but he didn't take his eyes away from Eren as he observed the different things he grabbed. Eren's devilish smirk sent shivers down Levi's spine and he was pushed back down against the mattress with a bruising kiss. He felt something around his wrists and before he can ask, Eren answers his question. 

“One of my old ties.” He grins against Levi's lips and kisses him again before looking up to finish his deed. “Can't believe you still have that old thing. Very nostalgic.” 

“I couldn't just throw it out.” Levi gave it a few tugs to make sure that it was secure. “It's my favorite.”

“Still?” Eren seemed surprised and Levi giggled a little. 

“'Course. It belonged to you.” He batted his eyelashes innocently and sweetly at Eren the way he knew drove the older man crazy and he writhed and squirmed against the restraints. Eren smacks his thigh when he wiggles his hips in a teasing way. “ _ Daddy _ ,” he whines, “please. Touch me.”

Eren cocks an eyebrow at Levi's plea. “Since when are you the one giving orders?” His tone is authoritative but not actually angry. It excites Levi more and he squirms once again, begging silently as he spreads his legs a little more. 

“Naughty boys get punished for ordering their Daddy.” He rummages through the small pile of toys he picked out and picks up a small ring, smirking darkly at the short man on the bed. 

“No, Daddy. Please. I'm sorry.” Levi begs but there's a part of him that wants to jut his hips upward and encourage Eren to put the cock ring on. It had been so long since he was treated like this. Two years to be exact. No one else has ever touched Levi since their breakup and if Levi is honest with himself, he’s sure it would have been that way for the rest of his life until potentially finding himself another Eren. But deep down in Levi’s heart, he knows. There will never be another Eren. He much prefers having the original. 

“You’ve been a very naughty boy, haven’t you?” Eren’s voice is like dark silk and it makes Levi keen for more words. He nods, tugging once again at the the that kept his hands in place above his head. When Eren doesn't get an answer, he smacks Levi's thigh. “What was that?”

Levi gasps at the feeling. “Yes, Daddy.”

Without another word, Eren slips on the cock ring slowly, giving Levi a few torturous strokes that have him bucking up into Eren's hand. He finally hers on the bed, the mattress dipping as he settles himself between Levi's legs and then those warm, calloused hands are groping his thighs and if not for the cock ring, Levi knows he would have cum right then. 

Eren is mouthing at Levi's inner thigh, sucking and biting at the skin there and Levi whines, moans and whimpers. He wants to say something, anything really. Eren's name is on the tip of his tongue but he can't bring himself to say it because his mouth is dropped open in pleasure. His cock is achingly hard and neglected between his legs. 

A sharp gasp rips through the air as Eren presses a thumb to Levi's twitching hole. It's cold, Levi assuming Eren used his spit to cover it since they had yet to grab the lube. He knows that when Eren is ready to put anything in him, the first thing he'll ask for is the lube. 

“Look at that,” Eren mumbles against Levi's inner thigh, leaving a few kisses. “Your hole is just so greedy for anything. Such a greedy slut.” He teases it just a tad bit more, stopping when Levi's voice cracks from whining and whimper so much and he sits up. Levi is confused when Eren reaches up to remove the ties, Eren kissing his wrists and his nose. 

“Turn around.”

It clicks and Levi does what he's told enthusiastically and presents his ass out to Eren without shame. He hears the man hiss and he wiggles it with a smirk. “Careful, princess,” A sharp slap is delivered to his left cheek and Levi moans. Eren leans forward, his clothed erection pressing against Levi's bare ass and his chest press to Levi's back. “You know what wiggling your ass like that does to Daddy.” Eren ties his hands above his head once again. Levi can't help but press back against Eren's clothes dick, searching for much needed friction. He moans when there's another harsh slap to his ass. 

“Again, Daddy.” Levi rasps and pushes his ass out to try and tempt Eren. Eren lets himself slip, smacking Levi's ass again, again, and again and he loves the pink that covers Levi's ass and he leans down and kisses the places he smacked. 

Eren could feel his resolve slipping quickly with how completely  _ wrecked _ Levi sounds and he sucks in a breath to keep himself together, letting himself palm at his erection while Levi pants and begs. 

“Lube?” Eren finally asks and Levi turns his head to try and look at Eren the best he can. 

“Top nightstand drawer.” He manages to get out as he struggles against the restraints, rutting his cock against the bed sheets in search for friction. Eren is quick to grab lube, surprised that there aren't condoms along with it. 

“You don't have any condoms?”

Levi swallows thickly as he tries to catch his breath and he glances at Eren briefly. “Why would I? I didn't have you. I haven't touched anyone else since we broke up.” 

Eren stares at him before making his way closer, kissing him deeply and Levi moans into the kiss, loving the way Eren easily slips his tongue into his mouth as they fight for dominance. Eren decides to humor Levi, making him think he could try and gain dominance for once before dominating him once again and Levi whines when Eren pulls away. 

The bed dips as Eren climbs on it and Levi hears the popping of a cap and whimpers when he feels Eren's cold thumb back on his hole, teasing him. Eren decides to be merciful, pushing a finger past the resisting ring of muscle and Levi moans. It's slow and steady, Eren wanting to take his time with preparing Levi. Levi is on the verge of tears, desperately needing release. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Daddy. Daddy please let me cum.” He whines, pushing back against Eren's long, slim fingers as he pushes in another finger and wiggles them inside of Levi. “ _ God.  _ It's been so long since you've been in me.” Levi hears Eren curse under his breath, his fingers moving with abandon as he begins to finger fuck Levi roughly. At some point, he adds a third finger and brushes against Levi's prostate. He screams, his moans and whimpers molding into incomprehensible sounds. 

“ _ There! _ ” He manages to choke out. “ _ Right there, Daddy _ . Fuck, so good. So good.” He's blabbering now. He knows Eren is getting close to having his self-control snap because his precise movements are becoming sloppy. Levi lets out a wrecked and broken sob, unable to continue with words and that's what does it for Eren. The smaller man whimpers at the loss of being filled, suddenly being flipped over after the tie is removed. Eren doesn't bother with putting it back on and instead begins to unbuckle his pants. 

Levi is quick to sit up and fumble with it instead, hands shaky with excitement and he finally unbuttoned and unzips Eren's pants. Levi moans at the feeling of how rock hard Eren's dick is and they work together to remove his pants and boxers.

“Can I, Daddy?” Levi asks, licking his lips as he comes face to face with Eren's cock. The other simply nods, running his hand through Levi's raven black hair. 

“You wanna suck me off?” His voice is gruff, chest heaving from anticipation and it turns Levi on even more. He knows they're doing it backwards; the blowjobs usually come first before preparation but neither are complaining at this point. 

Levi nods, taking hold of the base. “Want Daddy's cock.” He mumbles, looking up to make eye contact as he strokes it slowly with feather light touches. Eren moans softly, allowing his eyes to flutter shut for a moment.

He hums in response and wraps his lips around the tip, Eren's hips stuttering and Levi feels pride swell in his chest. He's slow and deliberate, slowly taking Eren's cock in his mouth inch by inch and he hums around it. 

“Watch it,” Eren hisses when Levi deep throats him, staying there and letting himself gag for a few moments before pulling off and letting a string of saliva stay between his lips and the tip. “If you keep doing that, Daddy is going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. All the way down your throat.”

Levi moans wantonly. “Is that a threat or a promise?” 

There's something that snaps in Eren's eyes at that and a dark smirk forms over his mouth. He grips Levi's hair forcefully. “Open.” Levi does as he's told. He loves the way Eren forces himself into his mouth, hips bucking ruthlessly. Levi lets his jaw go slack, gripping Eren's thighs and letting his nails dig into the skin there as Eren fucks his mouth. He can tell his lover is getting close by the shallow thrusts and labored breathing and he slows down, finally pulling away. Levi grins up at him innocently and Eren pulls him up for a kiss. He settles Levi on his lap and his hands wander slowly, softly over his body like the first time he and Eren decided to be intimate. 

“I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll still feel me pounding into your tight little hole tomorrow and it'll make you want more. Your throat is going to be raw from screaming my name because you won't remember anything else.” 

Levi moans at Eren's words, rutting down against him. He whined and whimpered each time Eren's tip brushed over his abused hole. He loves the feeling of Eren trimming him, feeling his hard cock between his cheeks but loves it more when he's filled to the brim with it. 

“ _ Please Daddy _ .” Levi sure that the sound of how wrecked Levi is is what sets Eren off and he's shoved down against the bed. He pours a generous amount of lube into his hand before stroking it on himself. 

“Gonna fuck you so good,” Eren groans, pulling Levi closer and allows the younger man to wrap his legs around his waist. “Are you ready?” He asks softly, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Even in the roughest of times, Eren always found a way to be gentle with Levi. It made him fall in love even more. Levi wraps his arms around Eren's shoulders, nodding as he pulls Eren into another kiss. His moans are swallowed by the kiss as Eren pushes himself in slowly. 

Levi is panting. It had been a long time since he's been filled so nicely. Eren hides his face in Levi's neck, peppering kisses there while Levi gets adjusted. Levi almost wanted to cry. They were finally connected again, finally together after so long. He loved—loves Eren so much. 

“I love you.” He says when Eren pulls away to look at him. 

“I love you too.” Eren kisses him; it's slow, gentle, loving. Everything Levi could ask for in a kiss. 

He moans when Eren's hand is on his dick and pulling off the cock ring and Levi sighs in content. “Move, Daddy.” That's all Levi has to say before Eren is doing just that. He slides out all the way, grinding his hips and teasing Levi's hold with the tip before slamming back in the with snap of his hips. It has Levi crying out, hands scrambling for purchase as Eren continues to do just that with an increasing pace. 

“Fuck, you're so tight.” Eren grunts as he continues with his pace, quickening like mad. “You're so greedy for Daddy's cock aren't you? You love being stuffed to the brim with it. Such a little slut.”

A fire settles over Levi's body at the words spilling out of Eren's mouth. It's mixed with the feeling of Eren's dick slamming into him with reckless abandon and Eren's fingers digging into his skin to leave tattoos made of bruises. Eren leans up and leaves as many hickies and bitemarks as he can on the skin that's reachable. Levi digs his nails into Eren's back, scratching like a cat at a tree and it drives Eren faster. 

“Yes, yes,  _ yes. _ ” Levi moans. “Like that Daddy. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _ fucking Christ _ .” Eren is brutally abusing his prostate and it's a wonder Levi's lasted this long. “Don't stop,  _ don't stop! _ ” Levi doesn't care if his neighbors can hear him screaming at the top of his lungs. Let them hear. Let them know that Eren is his and he's Eren's. That they belong to no one else but each other. 

“ _ Eren. _ ” It rolls off his tongue like a chant the closer he comes to his orgasm. He moans the name like a prayer, as if it's the only word he knows. He's screaming it when he finally reaches his high, white filling his vision as Eren's hand wraps around his cock to milk him dry but he doesn't stop. 

“Cum in me Daddy.” Levi pleads, locking eyes with his lover. “Fill me up. Please. I need it.”

With one last thrust to Levi's prostate, Eren's hips stutter and he's cumming. He moans Levi's name, chest heaving heavily as he finishes and he collapses next to him. 

They lay there for god knows how as they finally come down from the orgasmic high. Levi can feel his eyes wanting to droop shut but instead he somehow turns on his side to face Eren who's eyes are closed with a blissful smile on his face. His hand shaking reaches out to brush over Eren's face and his eyes open. He leans into Levi's touch, kissing the inside of his wrist. 

“I love you.” Eren says with an affectionate smile and an adoring look in his eyes and Levi's heart skips a beat like the first time Eren ever confessed his love to him. “I'm sorry for leaving you.”

Levi doesn't say anything for a moment, scooting closer to duck his head under Eren's chin and he feels content like that—minus the bodily fluids from their previous activities. 

“Just please, never leave me again.” It comes out as whispered plea, clinging to Eren like a lifeline and Levi relaxes when a strong arms are wrapped around him to hold him closely. 

“Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it and don't be shy to leave any kind of feedback or a kudos!
> 
> My tumblr:  
> http://plasticmarshmallows.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thy_Under's tumblr:  
> http://thy-undertaker.tumblr.com/


End file.
